Empire of Palao
Empire of Palao or Enlightned Empire of Palao and benign will of the Crown of Granadilla (also Ilustre Imperio del Palao y benigna voluntad de la Corona de Granadilla in spanish) is a fictional country created by Obliterador. This country born in a Map Game orchestrated by Coolmax260. It's capital is Granadilla. Etymology Palao comes from the place where the creator, Obliterador, grew up in his childhood. It's an urbanization located in San Martín de Porres, Lima, Peru, being its full name Urbanización Palao. Granadilla is the name of the favourite fruit of the creator and it's native of Peru. It's scientific name is [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Passiflora_ligularis Passiflora Ligularis] and they are a remarkable trading product in the empire. History Not much to say about becase the Map Game's internal time wasn't specified. But briefing it could be said without doubt that it started being a little country in the island continent of Orginovium as an agriculture society. It's expanded moderately until they reached Lago Precioso, a lake in the south-center of the continent. Since then the society turned into a kingdom and could expand in a more organized way. Few time after they made their first flag, the flag of the Kingdom of Palao (Reino del Palao en español). Kingdom of Palao Era Soon they were visited in the docks of the city of Lanveara by the people of Leland islands, a trading route was stablished. The kingsom era is remarkable for its intensive trading between its neighbors. Many cities were built and also started the colonization of the island at the west of Orginovium, the bigger of them will be then baptized as Isla Fogosa. These islands where inhabited by peaceful tribes that were easily introducted in the empire. Isla Fogosa soon became a powerful trading source of product as basalt, gemstones and other mineral products because of its volcanic nature. It most important port was this from Encaparaleca. Empire of Palao Era Due to its colonization and the imposing of the palaoan culture, also called palaoanization (palaoinizacion in spanish) and other politic issues the kingdom became an empire. This became the climax of the nation of Palao building tons of cities in all of their conquered territories and stablishing a complex web of trade routes between its numerous colonies. Also the flag has a more imperial design. Many important regions as Granadilla's, Bembos', and Bellaester's turned into high density metropolitan areas. Coolmakistan's territories were voluntary annexed to the Empire of Palao because of a crisis in Coolmakistan economy. Flag The flag changed drastically. Now it had a three horizontal bands scheme. The first of the from below is of white color with a golden decoration in the upper part of the band; it represents the palaoan people, the empire and its jierarchy. Next is a lilac band which represents the seas that refresh the empire's shores; the lilac color comes from the flower of the granadilla. The final band is golden and it represents the rich clay of the Empire of Palao and its colonies. Between the lilac and golden bands there's a grey symbol which represents the civilization and culture of the Palaoan people, that emerges from the seas and earth as symbol of power. Coat of Arms It has pictures of Isla Fogosa's volcano in the left space and the granadilla harvesting of the granadilla fruit in the right space. Below lies the symbol of the Determined Unanimity and aboves there's the crown of the Empire of Palao. On the sides grow leafs and blossoms of the granadilla plant.